The invention concerns a catalytic converter device for a stationary internal combustion engine. The invention further concerns an arrangement of at least one stationary internal combustion engine with at least one catalytic converter device.
To comply with emission limit values internal combustion engines are frequently equipped with exhaust gas after-treatment installations which reduce the pollutants contained in the exhaust gas to the permissible degree by chemical-physical processes.
In particular stationary internal combustion engines as are frequently used for example for decentralized power generation often have elaborate exhaust gas after-treatment installations for reducing the emissions of particulate matter (PM), unburnt hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxides (NOx). Filters are mostly used for the separation of particulate matter, while catalytic converter devices are used for reduction of the species HC, CO, NOx and possibly other chemically convertible substances.
Exhaust gas after-treatment installations for stationary internal combustion engines are always designed for the limit values which are to be complied with at the present time, for economic reasons. A disadvantage with the solutions known from the state of the art is that, if the limit values are later intensified, for example by legislation, the installations generally have to be modified from scratch.
US 2014/0178263 A1 shows a catalytic converter device which can only be used in connection with Diesel engines. An injection device for a reduction device (reference sign 152), which injection device is arranged inside the catalytic converter device.
DE 199 21 263 A1 and EP 1 367 233 A2 show catalytic converter devices with an extremely high cell density, which can only be used in mobile machines, but not in stationary combustion engines because if they were used in stationary combustions engines the pressure decrease would be too high.
DE 10 2008 043 726 A1 shows an arrangement according to the preamble of claim 9 in which an injection device is arranged centrally inside an exhaust gas conduit. The injection device is aligned inclined relative to a axial direction of the exhaust gas conduit. This only works ammonia is used as a reduction agent. If a two component reduction agent were to be used (e.g. a urea solution mixed with air) the two component reduction agent would collide with a housing of the exhaust gas conduit.
US 2015/0247438 A1 shows a catalytic converter device in which a plurality of plate converters are stacked on each other. If pressure pulsations or pressure peaks arise single or several plate converters can be displaced in direction of the exhaust gas stream.